An Afternoon's Debauchery
by Edward's Muse
Summary: Simple, one-shot piece of fluff when Jess comes to a Gilmore movie night. Movie in question is Fight Club because, well those who have seen it know why.


****

Title: An Afternoon's Debauchery

Author: edwardsmuse

****

Fandom: Gilmore Girls**  
Pairing: **Rory/Jess but it isn't really about them**  
Rating: **PG

****

Length: 1206 words, one chapter.

****

Summary: Simple, one-shot piece of fluff when Jess comes to a Gilmore movie night. Movie in question is Fight Club because, well those who have seen it know why. ;)

Things Focused On: characterisation and dialogue, pretty obviously. **  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. Using them as pawns in my plans for world destruction has been extremely fun though. I'm kidding. I also have no claim to David Gray's song _Debauchery_, the inspiration for this title. I also do not own _The Mill on the Floss_, _Fight Club_ or _Memento, _as much as that would really appeal to me.

****

Feedback: Pleaseplease! Tell me what you hated, tell me what I suck at, tell me how badly I characterised everything and I will give you a lollipop. Praise is nice too, but I really _live_ for the flames. 

"Fight Club?"

"The Gilmores go wild, huh?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"But Fight Club? Rory, you know I hate this kind of stuff."

"I know, but anything with Edward Norton can't be bad, you know that. Come on, I sat through The Truman Show for this."

"That _was_ bad, wasn't it?"

"Amen to that."

"Fine. I'll watch it. But I hope you're expecting loud sighs and groans from the direction of your poor, oppressed mother."

"What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't?"

"Nyuh. Jess? Be a doll and order me a pizza will you? If I'm sitting through two hours of fundamentalist brain-washing material I need to have food in me. Lots of it. Make that two pizzas." Jess threw Rory a sideways glance but she shooed him away.

"With lots of extra cheese!" she said.

"Wow, so a boy at movie night. Things are really going well with you two then?"

"Yes. Yes they are. For once. I mean there was a period there when, y'know." She gestured with her hand.

"Yes, I do know." She nodded with mock solemnity. "Actually no, I have no idea."

"Just…couple stuff. Well, Jess stuff actually. But it's okay now and that's what matters, and you have _no_ reason to be looking at me like that."

"I just…why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"Well we're new at this and it was just stupid stuff and I thought that if I talked about it it would make it more real…" Lorelai looked at Rory properly.

"You're sure that's all? I mean, we're not really a family of secret-keepers here."

"Yeah, no absolutely. If there was anything really wrong I would tell you. Without question. You know you're my number one, Dr Phil."

"I appreciate that. Do you think Jess'll really order two pizzas?"

"If he knows what's good for him."

"Do we really have to watch Fight Club?"

"Yes. And be good. I don't want to hear whining."

"Please, when have I ever—"

"Dead Poets' Society, Memento, Meet Joe Black."

"Yeah, but they don't count."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Jess. Excellent. Pizza all ordered?"

"This isn't over Teddy."

"I think it is Leonard." Jess paused before sitting down.

"Gilmore moment?"

"Pretty much."

"Good. So what happens now? I'm unfamiliar with the protocol of movie night. We watch or we wait for the pizza?"

"Pizza singular?"

"Pizza plural. Sorry."

"Phew. No, I'm thinking we watch and then eat."

"Sounds good to me."

"Y'know, get the misery out of the way first…"

"Mom!"

"OK, OK, I'm being good."

"Good. And anyway, there's pretty people in this so I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourself."

"As long as you two don't get "preoccupied". If you do, I'm on the first plane to Luke's."

"Mom…" Jess smirked at Rory.

"Better get your ticket then."

"Jess…" said Rory. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. I don't remember being like that when I was young. I'm serious. If I'm paying attention to this then so are you."

"I know that. However, I'm not so sure Jess does."

"I'll try my best but…" Jess kissed Rory's cheek.

"You have to be good too, y'know," Rory cautioned playfully. "Why do I feel like I'm running a pre-school?"

"You always told me that _was_ good."

"Ew! Gross! Jess, seriously, that's my daughter and if you don't stop, I'll take her away and marry her off to a French architect. I have that kind of power."

"Fine. Tape in. Watching."

A dry monotone came from the TV as they watched the movie.

"His voice is pretty," Rory commented.

"Prettier than mine?" Rory gave Jess a mischievous grin.

"A little." He mock-punched her.

"Oy, guys, I'm trying to get this." Rory and Jess chuckled to each other as Lorelai remained glued to the screen. The doorbell broke her gaze.

"Food!" She ran away to get it. As soon as she'd left the room Jess leaned round and kissed Rory. 

"What was that for?" Rory asked as they parted.

"I've been waiting to do it."

"Aww," she grinned at him and kissed him.

"Aww, yourself." They kissed again but for longer, Jess stroking his hands through Rory's hair.

"I'm coming back into the room now. My eyes are closed but I've given you fair warning." Lorelai shielded her face with the pizza boxes.

"Mom, it's OK, we weren't doing anything."

"Like hell you weren't. Now who wants pizza?"

"Wow. I was completely sucked in there, I mean I would never have believed that. But why didn't he k--?" Lorelai looked at Rory and Jess' bemused expressions. "What? I just wanna know so I can mock it."

"No you don't. You liked the movie! She liked the movie!" Rory told Jess.

"So I heard."

"This completely damages my reputation, you know."

"We won't let it get out," Jess nodded, earnestly.

"Your boyfriend is nice."

"He is, isn't he?" Rory gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"However I will not stay nice if I don't get home. It's getting late."

"Please, since when do you ca--?" Lorelai started but seeing Rory's face she started tidying away the remains of their pizzas. "OK now, not too much smoochy-smoochy, OK?"

"Mom," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Mom, I'll be back soon."

"You'd better be," she grinned.

The door shut behind them and Rory grabbed Jess, bringing his mouth to her own and kissing him tightly.

"My my, aren't we excited?" he smirked when she let go of him. She licked her lip and beamed at him. 

"Maybe a little." They began to walk down the garden. Jess lifted his arm around Rory and she brought hers around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well then, what can we do to let off all this excitement, Maggie?" 

"Why Tom, I cannot think of anything." They walked along in silence for a moment before Rory said, "You're pretty."

"Pretty? I'm glad you can adorn me with such lavish praise." He looked down at her. "You know you're really not too bad yourself." Rory gasped.

"A compliment? From Mr Cynic himself?" She laughed, "Now who's excited?" 

They rounded the corner and stopped outside Luke's. Jess pulled Rory around to face him and held her hands looking steadily at her face.

"Yes, you're really not that bad." They laughed and he kissed her, placing his arms right around her and lacing her tongue with his. With her arms around his neck she kissed him back, pushing against him. Finally he pulled away, leaning his nose on her forehead.

"It really sucks that I have to leave right now, doesn't it?" she said. He moved so that their eyes were looking into each other.

"Yes, it does." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm happy." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her back, forcing her to put her hands on his chest. She loved the way he spoke without words. He felt strong and warm to her. He held her like that for a while but at last she gave him a final lingering kiss and began to walk away. As she turned the corner they both smiled to themselves. 


End file.
